


Love on the Dancefloor

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, M/M, Matchmaker Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia wants to bond more with her boyfriend's brother and invites Ethan to go with her to her salsa dancing class. Mentioning a Hawaiian prince may or may not help nudge Ethan to agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love on the Dancefloor

"Come to Salsa with me."

"No. Take Aiden. Or Jackson. They’re actually your boyfriends." Ethan says without looking up at the redhead.

Lydia perches on the coffee table; Ethan can see her high heels under his magazine. “C’mon, Ethan, it’ll be fun. Just you and me, we barely spend time together—”

"Because you’re all over my brother when we’re actually in the same r—"

"Exactly. We need alone time. I don’t want to be just your brother’s girlfriend. And you can actually dance," she points out and pushes Ethan’s magazine closed; Ethan looks up with a tiny glare. "It’ll be fun," she says sweetly, her full lips curling up in a smile.

"No."

"Fine," she huffs and stands, heading for the door. "Oh," she begins, hand on her coat as she turns around and looks right at Ethan. "Did I mention there’s a ton of hot guys there? With tight pants and deep v neck shirts… maybe even no shirt at all."

"You’re trying to bribe me with men and it’s not working." Ethan looks back down at his magazine and pointedly turns the page. But he was lying. He was interested, but he wasn’t easy.

"Oh really? What if I told you there’s this guy that’s really tall, great smile, fit as all get out, and has dimples?" She draws out the last part for emphasis, and the way Ethan’s eyes jump up to hers, she knows she has him. "A Hawaiian prince if I’ve ever seen them. And valleys of abs so deep you just want to—"

She’s cut off by Ethan shoving her coat at her and pulling her out the door.

* * *

 

Who was he kidding? Ethan was easy as fuck.

Lydia was right. Ethan knew just who she had been describing from the second he laid eyes on him, without Lydia even having to confirm it. The way his pants hugged everything just right. And the dimples, the way they became more prominent as he tilted his head back a little to laugh at something the person next to him was saying. The long, tan column of his neck, it made Ethan want to just sink his teeth in as the guy hovered over him—

"Ethan, you’re staring," Lydia breaks into his thoughts, voice full of amusement. "And let me help you with that drool…" She reaches up to tap the corner of his mouth, and Ethan shook it away.

"Stop it," he hisses, but his eyes are still trained on Hawaiian Prince over there.

Just then the instructor announces everyone to find a partner to get started. Lydia grabs Ethan by the hand and pulls him towards the center of the room with a smile that Ethan fears; like sweet poison.

Somehow she manages to position them close to the guy, and starts to lead Ethan in a basic Salsa move. “Did I not tell you this would be fun?” she asks as Ethan dips her and brings her around.

No offense to her, but she is not the one who he wants to dance with. But he smiles anyway, because truth be told it was a little fun, now that he’s getting the hang of it. And because he can look just past Lydia’s head and stare at the prince’s assets.

"Yeah, I am having fun." He spins her, and when she comes close, he about trips over her feet as Mr. Hawaiian Buns catches his eye and smiles. "Damn, if only I was—"

"SWITCH!"

Ethan stumbles a bit as Lydia turns to steal the prince’s previous partner and then finds himself…

Stumbling into the prince’s arms. Ethan’s hands fall to his chest and he squeezes on reflect and god damn those are firm. He glances up at the guy and can’t help the nervous giggle as he realizes how close they are. “I’m so sorry,” he apologizes quickly, a blush crawling up his neck and his ears burn.

The guy just smiles that grin, dimples on full blast, and Ethan wants to melt. And he would, if the guy’s hands weren’t on his waist.

Oh, God. He needs to keep breathing.

"First time?" The guy asks and begins to move his hands on Ethan’s hips, showing him the steps they were supposed to be doing. Ethan’s body responses to his touch and follows his lead.

"Y-yeah," he manages to squeeze out. He takes a deep breath, and then starts to ramble bervously. "Brother’s girlfriend decided we need bonding time and dragged me here."

"Not much of a dancing fan, huh? Could’ve fooled me," the guy says, and impossibly his smile brightened even more and Ethan swayed, but thr guy was right there keeping him in step. "I’m Danny," he says suddenly. "I forgot to say that."

"I’m," Ethan tries, and then for a scary second he forgets his own name.

"Ethan!" Lydia hisses from behind him and he snaps put of it.

"Ethan. My name is Ethan. It’s nice to meet you," he says dumbly, with a smile and his face has to be red as a tomato by now, but hopefully he can pass that off as exertion.

"Pleasure is all mine," Danny says and then they just stare at each other, grinning and dancing, until the instructor yells at the class to switch again. Danny’s hands squeeze Ethan’s hips and Ethan finds himself being dipped, and when he’s brought back up, his face is inches away from Danny’s. "Will I see you again next week?"

Ethan’s heart is hammering in his chest and he nods. “Yes. Definitely.”

"Good." And Danny drops a kiss to Ethan’s cheek before stepping away and to another partner.

Ethan is left with a goofy smile as he’s grabbed by another partner and he misses every other step for the rest of the class. When he and Lydia meet up again to go home, she smiles smugly at him when Ethan asks when the next class is.


End file.
